You're so near to me yet you're heart is not here
by Kamiya-Kun
Summary: Akashi invited Kuroko to go with him on weekend to the hotspring! But before that Akashi decided to stay at Kuroko's house before they go together and it ends up with Akashi spending the whole evening and night with Kuroko the day before. Their feelings...slowly developed for each other. What's their feeling at the end of the trip? Akashi x Kuroko. Shounen-ai. One shot.


I couldn't believe myself that I dragged this one into nearly 4000 words. At first I only planned for the hot spring trip but after I wrote about kuroko's house trip...it became so long...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! I'm sorry if some parts are confusing. (and getting like a romantic drama )

Also If I give a cut ending feeling to anyone, I'm sorry...but if I continue to write it...it could take forever for me to finish the story.

* * *

So near…yet so far. Akashi x Kuroko.

"Hey, Tetsuya. Are you free this weekend? Well, it's already tomorrow." A red haired boy asked a light blue haired boy besides him when they were walking together.

"Well, I don't have anything to do in particular." The boy replied.

"Is that so? Great, then let's talk about it later."

"Oi, Oi, don't you think Akashicchi is acting…weird? What do you say Aominecchi?" The good looking boy was whispering to the tanned skin boy besides him but they were behind the 2 small boys for the quite distance.

"Yeah, I've never seen Akashi asked someone about their free times on weekend before. He must have hit his head or something."

"Ryouta, Daiki, I can hear you two just fine from here. Next week your training menu is doubled." Akashi said with a smile, but those who saw it knew that it was a smile of a devil.

"Akashicchi, don't be so mean." Kise acted like a kid.

"For the whole week." Everyone's face looked like a kid just got a shock face like they just came out of a horror movie.

"It was your fault, Kise! You started it!" Aomine shouted into Kise's face

"But you also talked but to you, isn't it Aominecchi!" The two of them stop to fight like a couple of kids.

"But you made Akashi doubled the menu for the whole week. Are you an idiot!?"

"If I'm an idiot then Aominecchi is super-duper idiot!"

"Let's go Tetsuya, just leave them. See you next week Atsuchi, Shintaro." Akashi bid them farewell. And Kuroko follow.

"See you next week, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun."

"Hey, Murasakibara…don't you think that Akashi and Kuroko looked like the same? I mean their appearances." Midorima asked the taller boy.

"Yeah…I guess so." Murasakibara crunched the snack in his hands before he continued. "Maybe that's why Aka-chin was interested in Kuro-chin."

"Well…who knows? We've never figured out what Akashi is thinking." Midorima took out his lucky item for today it was a strap of a pair baby dogs. "Hey, would you two stop it already!"

"Why don't you tell Kise to stop first! Midorima." Aomine said.

"Then why don't you stop first, Aominecchi." Kise said.

"That's enough for the two of you, Mine-chin and Kise-chin." Murasakibara just forcefully shoved the snacks into the boys' mouth.

"*Cough* what are you doing, Murasakibara! Wait…Tetsu and Akashi already left?"

"Yeah, because you two were lost in your childish fight." Midorima said sharply.

"But why Kurokocchi went home with Akashicchi!?" Kise pouted, he also wanted to walk Kuroko home.

"Their houses are close." Murasakibara said one sentence before he went back to eat again.

"Oi, oi, last time I remember Akashi's house was totally in a different way." Aomine pointed since he used to hang out at Kuroko place many time and he never saw Akashi in that area.

"But…isn't Akashicchi walked home together with Kurokocchi nowadays?"

"Yeah…" Aomine scratched his head, he didn't understand what Akashi's up to. "Hey, let's follow them. I want to know what's going on."

"I'm in, Aominecchi!"

"Don't count me in, I'm not interested about their life. See you next week." Midorima left after.

"I don't want to either. I don't want my menu to triple up by Aka-chin. See you!" Murasakibara also left.

"So just the two of us, huh?...Let's go Kise!" The yellow haired boy nodded and together they ran toward Kuroko's house.

* * *

"Akashi-kun. I appreciated that you walked with me but you should go home too. I'm okay alone, I'm not a lost dog."

"I'm going to stay at your house tonight. So we can follow my plan tomorrow." Akashi grinned.

"But my parents are away…and my room…is probably totally mess up."

"That's totally fine for me."

"Well, we have to grab something to eat for dinner first."

"That's fine, last time I walked you home I saw some restaurant I want to try out."

"Uhh…I can't say no right?"

"Of course, seems like you've become a good boy unlike someone. Hey, Tetsuya you go ahead. I tell you the name of the place and I'll follow you later. I need to take care of something for a few minutes." After Akashi told Kuroko the place, he stopped walking and hided behind the corner of the wall at the intersection.

"Eh? Why is Kurokocchi alone?"

"Maybe we worry too much."

"Anyway let's follow them." Kise took the lead to trail after Kuroko but as soon as he walked out of the shadow, Aomine pulled his collar back.

"Kise, watch out!" A pair of scissor flew and stuck into the wall with a note attached to it.

" _If you dare to follow another step, I will give you one of a hell training menu you've never seen."_

"Akashicchi…is serious right?" Kise said, sweating.

"Sheesh, we don't have a choice, I will try to call Tetsu later." Aomine said before let out a heavy breath.

"That's…the only way I guess…Then, can I hang out with you until then?"

"Even if I say no, you're still going right." Kise nodded.

* * *

Akashi walked in the restaurant and spotted Kuroko right away, he walked toward Kuroko and took a seat at the opposite side of Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun never failed to spot me, that's…weird." Kuroko said.

"Well, do you want to know why?" Akashi held out his hand and cupped Kuroko's chin then he pulled it closer.

"Ak-Akashi-kun! Wh-what are you doing?" Akashi laughed before let go of Kuroko's chin.

"I was just teasing you; I can do what ever I want right?" Akashi grinned and smiled brightly but under that smile, Kuroko knew that it was the most dangerous thing. "Now, let's order something to eat. I'm hungry."

Kuroko nodded. And then they looked through the menu for a few minutes before they found what they want to order. Akashi called the waiter since if Kuroko called him, he wouldn't notice Kuroko.

"I want a grilled beef steak...with salad." The waiter jotted down Akashi's order.

"I want a Vanilla Shake and a hot dog."

"Wait, give this boy a salad too. Oh, and do you have Tofu soup? If you have I would love to have one." The waiter nodded and wrote down everything before he left.

"If the next you have dinner or lunch with me and you don't have a healthy meal, I'll double your training."

"Akashi-kun…can I ask why did you want to stay over at my house?"

"Nothing. I just want to spend time with you. I cannot spend time with my teammates?" Kuroko's face stuttered, he never thought Akashi would be able to say something like that.

"Well…yes…but it's just…it's nothing. Please don't mind it."

"Say it out Tetsuya…that would be what I usually said but today I'll let that slides because I'm happy." Again, that smile of Akashi made Kuroko wondered what's going on in Akashi's head right now.

"Would…you mind telling me what's making you…happy?" Kuroko gathered his courage to ask his red haired captain.

"You. You made me happy." Akashi put his arms on the table and rested his chin on his hands. " I'm happy having with dinner with you like this." This time, Akashi smiled gave Kuroko feeling of heart flustered. Kuroko blushed.

"I-is that so." Kuroko turned his face away, unable to look into Akashi's face. Deep down he was happy that he can actually made someone happy by just being with him.

"Excuse me." The waiter said and placed the dishes that the boys ordered on the table.

"Thank you, sir." Kuroko said and smiled. The waiter bowed and left.

"Tetsuya, never smile like that for anyone else in the team. That's an order but if it's stranger it's okay." Akashi's eyes narrowed, he was serious with his eyes and with his tone of voice.

"Okay…" Kuroko replied and shivered. Akashi's emotion today is totally unpredictable.

"Well then, let's eat shall we?" Kuroko nodded. Akashi was the one who always bring up the topics to talk while Kuroko only answered them.

"Is it good, Akashi-kun?"

"Yep, wanna try?" Akashi sliced the beef and used the fork to stick the beef up. Then Akashi stretched out his hand but instead of taking the hand. Kuroko bent his body toward Akashi's side and took Akashi's hand and guided the beef into his mouth.

This time it was Akashi who had to blush. The sight of Kuroko taking the beef with his hand was so adorable for him.

"What is it, Akashi-kun? Are you okay? Your face is going red." Akashi couldn't tell whether the light blue haired boy lacked sense of feeling or he's dumb about this kind of stuff.

"Nothing." After Akashi replied he went back to continue to eat his dinner.

Kuroko also went back to finish his hot dog and the Vanilla Shake.

After they finished their dinner, they paid the bill and left the restaurant.

"It's already dark today, huh? It's just 6.30 pm." Akashi looked at the watched and turned back to look at Kuroko. "Let's go, Tetsuya. I'm pretty tired." Kuroko nodded.

Akashi took Kuroko's one hand and held it while they walked together.

"Ak-Akashi-kun! I-it's embarrassing!"

"It's already dark, no one will see it. Now let's go. You don't need me to drag you right?" Akashi said and began to take the first step. Kuroko had to follow him even if the place they're going is his house.

Kuroko's heart was beating all the way to his house even his hand that's holding Akashi's hand is sweating.

After they reached Kuroko's house. Kuroko unlocked the door and they entered the house.

"Hmm…your house is…so normal. I expected something else. Anyway, I need to read some report. Where's your living room?"

"Ah, go straight and the right room. I'll get you some water then." Then they went separated way but a few minutes later they joined again on the sofa.

Kuroko was reading a book as usual but switching with playing with the cell phone, while Akashi's reading report about the team that Momoi's been gathering so far.

An hour later Akashi's starting to yawn.

"Akashi-kun, maybe you should rest a bit before you continue to read the report." Kuroko turned his head and said.

"…Yeah…maybe I should do that." Akashi put piles of paper onto the desk before he rested on Kuroko's lap.

"Ak-Akashi-kun! My lap is not a bed!" Kuroko said with a shaky voice. He was way too surprised with Akashi the whole day. Although he still gave the same frightening aura, but his actions went totally the opposite of the word frightening.

"It's the same for me, Tetsuya." Akashi said before he closed his eyes.

"But it's better for you to-"

"One more sentence and your training will increase threefold." Kuroko kept his mouth sealed tight after hearing that sentence from Akashi.

Kuroko watched Akashi's face from above. It was just a normal teenage boy when he's asleep. Kuroko sat in that position for several minutes before he started to relax.

"Akashi-kun…are you asleep?" Kuroko didn't get reply from the boy on his lap. Now knowing that he's already sleeping Kuroko took his time to watch the face of the red haired boy.

Kuroko slowly held out his hand and slowly, he touched the red hair. He started to fondle the red hair, it was so soft like a feather and as red as a strawberry. Kuroko had always wanted to try this but he never get the chance to, so now he has the chance to try it why would he's not going to try it?

"Akashi-kun…you know…what you said back there…it made my heart beat so fast. Me too…I'm happy as long as I stay with you but I don't know how to express it out…maybe because of my personality. I hope…that one day I can let you know…the feelings that I've always had for you." Kuroko bent down to kiss Akashi on the cheek slowly but dearly. But the lovely atmosphere had to be broken because of one sound

"Trrrrr~~~" Kuroko phone was shaking because someone was calling him. On the phone it was Aomine's name on the screen. Kuroko picked up but quietly as he wouldn't want to wake up the boy on his lap.

"Hello, Aomine-kun." Kuroko whispered.

"Kurokocchi!" Kuroko nearly dropped the cell phone because of Kise's shouting voice. Kuroko quickly lower down the volume before continuing the conversation.

"I believe you have a good reason to use Aomine-kun's cell phone to call and bother me right?" Kuroko was as harsh as usual to Kise.

"Kurokocchi! You're starting to sound like Akashicchi!"

"Oi! Kise! That's enough! Let me talk to Tetsu." Kuroko could hear another voice from the other side of the phone. "Tetsu, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Aomine-kun. Just reading a book."

"Akashi's not with you right?" Kuroko slowly turned to look at the boy on his lap.

"Well…he's not-" A hand forcefully took away Kuroko's cell phone from his hand.

"Hello, Daiki. What are you thinking, calling Tetsuya at this time." Akashi said.

"Ak-Akashi!? Nothing, I'm just calling to check on Tetsu as usual."

"As usual?" Aomine could feel Akashi's grim presence being transferred by the phone.

"We-well then if you're with Tetsu then everything is okay. Good night, Akashi" Aomine quickly hanged up on the phone.

"Hmph." Akashi returned the phone to Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun…were you awake all the…time?"

"No, I woke up because of Ryota's voice. Now that I'm awake…I'll go and take a shower first." Kuroko pointed out the room for Akashi before he went back to reading his book.

Akashi took around half an hour for his shower. Then after he get changed and went back to the living room this time it was Kuroko who's sleeping on the sofa.

"Tetsuya…" Without thinking Akashi went to kiss the shadow boy's forehead.

"Akashi-kun…? Sorry...I fell asleep."

"Just go a take a shower now or else you could catch a cold." Kuroko nodded and got up from the sofa. He clashed on the wall along the way because he was still sleepy until Akashi said that if Kuroko still walked like that Akashi's going to help him.

After Kuroko went into the bathroom, Akashi returned to read his report.

"Hmm…I can't wait for tomorrow…guess I better finish reading this so tomorrow I don't have anything to worry." Akashi took a deep breath before he looked thoroughly at the report.

* * *

"Akashi-kun…I wonder what's going on with him today…" Kuroko muttered in the shower. He couldn't get the Akashi today off his mind. While his normal personality's always scary but for him to have some nice…or rather cute side is so surprising and adorable. "Now…I've fallen for you even more…how can I stop thinking about you…"

Kuroko dripped his head into the shower and let it flown down on his head, along with his tear. "You're so close…yet so far to me…" Tears only flown from the boys, his emotion was still normal but his heart was painful.

* * *

"Tetsuya…is sure taking his time…" Akashi looked at the clock it was around 10 pm already, meaning that Kuroko went into the shower for at least 30 minutes. Akashi put the report besides him and went to see Kuroko.

After Akashi turned left from the door he crashed into something fluffy. He fell down onto that thing, turning out it was Kuroko with a towel wrapping around his head.

"Tetsuya! Sorry…are you all right?" Akashi's head besides Kuroko's head when they fell, making his lip nearly Kuroko's ear. Akashi's sound made Kuroko blushed.

"I-I'm all right…can you please back away from me?" Kuroko tried to stabilize his voice as much as possible.

"Are you sure you want me to back away from this position?" Akashi pushed himself up and looked at the light blued eyes of Kuroko before Akashi teased him once again, making the boy felt like he's been toying around the whole day.

It stirred up some anger but that emotion also gave the boy to be stable as his heart's racing about something else. "Yes, please get up." Akashi saw how serious Kuroko was in Kuroko's eyes. He never saw his eyes looking like that except when he's serious in a match.

"Sorry for teasing you like that." Akashi said but unable to look face to face with Kuroko.

"No, it's okay. Anyway, I already turned on the air condition for the bedroom. If you want to go to sleep now it's okay."

"Yeah…let's do that. I feel like today has been a long day for me. By the way you can sleep on the bed."

"Actually…it's okay. My bed is a double bed size. But it maybe a little bit messy."

"That's fine with me."

Kuroko opened the door to his room and inside was several shelves that were filled with book.

"As expected of your room…so many books." Akashi looked around the room while Kuroko dried his hair.

"Tetsuya, I'm going to sleep first. Good night." Kuroko nodded and turned off the light. Then he joined Akashi on the bed.

Kuroko flipped himself on the bed so many times, he couldn't sleep.

"Tetsuya, you couldn't bring yourself to sleep?"

"Ye-yes, I'm sorry that I woke you up."

"It's okay…then trying sleeping with this." Akashi held one of his hands with Kuroko. "Now, you should be able to sleep right?"

When Akashi did something like this for him, Kuroko felt relieved. He felt warm sensation radiated from Akashi. Kuroko smiled for Akashi until they fell asleep together, holding hands.

* * *

"Ding Dong~~ ! Ding Dong~~!" A classical doorbell sound can be heard from Kuroko's cell phone. Kuroko turned off the alarm and he looked at the clock on his cell phone screen. 7.00 am. It's the usual time for him to awake. When he turned his head onto the other side, his face nearly collide with another face.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko muttered in his head, he could feel Akashi's breathing.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi murmured. Then a few seconds later, Kuroko realized that they're still holding each other hands since last night. Kuroko slowly tried to untie his hand from Akashi which he successfully in doing so. Kuroko went to take a toothbrush before he came back and woke Akashi up.

"Akashi-kun, it's morning already. Please wake up." Akashi slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kuroko a few seconds then his hand went automatically behind Kuroko's body and pulled him onto the bed and closer then he hugged Kuroko tightly like a teddy bear. "Akashi-kun, please wake up!" Kuroko's voice snapped Akashi from his slumber and that's when Akashi realized that's he hugging Kuroko.

"Te-Tetsuya! I'm so-sorry…I tho-thought you were someone else!" Akashi quickly excused himself and went to the bathroom to prepared himself.

Someone else…that word hurt Kuroko like a dagger. Kuroko felt sad…and he felt like a gap between them somehow became widened but just for him anyway. Kuroko tried not to think about it by doing other stuff like making the bed and turning off the air condition, everything he could think of to keep that idea out of his mind.

Several minutes later Akashi came out, his face, worried. "Tetsuya…I'm sorry about what I said earlier…"

"No, it's okay Akashi-kun, I don't mind it!" Kuroko replied with happy tone, he tried to put his cheerful face outside as much as possible. "So what are we going to do today? Remember? You asked me if I'm free today or not."

"Let's go to Onsen, I mean a private one. One of my father's friends owned an Onsen."

"That's sound great. Then how about we go and have our breakfast before we go?" Kuroko faked a smile. He couldn't know whether Akashi figured it out or not that it's a fake smiled.

"It's okay, they already prepared the breakfast for us over there. So we just need to gather our things and go. Actually, it's okay to go since 6.30. That's what the owner told me."

"Then that's great…let's go then." The boys prepared themselves and head toward the place. That place turned out to be a 5-star hotel with Onsen. Kuroko wondered just who really is Akashi's father.

"They went to have breakfast like Akashi was told. It was a tasty one, it cheered Kuroko up a little before they went to the bath together.

"Ahh…Onsen is the best, don't you think so, Tetsuya? It relaxes the muscle.

"Yeah…although I don't have that much muscle to begin with…" Kuroko threw a joke out there.

"But you still need a proper rest, after all you're still 16."

"Akashi-kun is still 16 too!"

"Yeah…I guess being young is nice." Kuroko looked at Akashi while he's relaxing. Kuroko felt out of place somehow. The accident from his bedroom still bothered him and yet Akashi acted like it already in the past.

Half an hour already passed and they barely talked. With Akashi didn't know what to say, the whole place was quiet.

"How're you feeling Tetsuya?" Akashi broke the silence down.

"I…feel…pretty good..." Kuroko said before he looked like he's going to faint.

"Oi, oi, if you can't stay that long then don't!" Akashi had to help Kuroko out of the hot spring because Kuroko couldn't resist the temperature.

After they changed the clothes Kuroko lied down on the bench with a towel on his forehead.

"You like Pocari right? Wait me go buy outside."

"It's okay, Akashi-kun…don't trouble yourself for me. You don't need to do anything for me…" Kuroko grabbed Akashi's hand without knowing it.

"Tetsuya…why do you say something like that…?" Kuroko realized later what he just said. Because he was dizzied, he said something inside his mind instead of keeping it inside.

"It was nothing…"

"That's not nothing, Tetsuya. Now tell me. Don't let me ask twice!."

"This morning…you said that you thought I was someone else…I…felt so sad back then…to me…Akashi-kun is the person…I care the most so when you said something like that…I was so sad…it made me feel like I was just another person to you…" Water could be seen dripping down from the boy's cheek.

"Because…I like Akashi-kun…that's why it hurt so much to hear those words!" Kuroko began to sob, normally he's the person who's gonna cry like this. But after being with Akashi for so long…he felt attached to him.

"Tetsuya…I'm sorry." Akashi bent down his head and kissed Kuroko. "I…I liked you too…"

"Then why did you say those words!"

"Because I was afraid to lose you if I told you me feelings…you never expressed how you feel…that's why I was hesitating to tell you my feelings."

"Akashi-kun…I'm sorry…I was an idiot…" Kuroko let out his tear, now that what troubled his mind has already left. He felt so relieved and he also get to tell his feelings for Akashi.

"It's okay Tetsuya…because I was such an idiot too…now stop crying. You're looking the best when you're not crying…" Akashi pulled Kuroko up and hugged him.

"I…I like you…Akashi-kun…!" Kuroko said it once again as he cried.

"Yeah…I like you too…Tetsu…" Akashi gently fondled Kuroko's hair before he pulled Kuroko into another kiss. "Why don't you…start calling me…Seijurou?"

Kuroko tried to gather his word before he said it out "I like you…Seijurou-kun."

"Good boy…" Akashi pulled Kuroko into one last kiss before he went out to buy Pocari for Kuroko. Both of them were smiling, even with the tear's path on Kuroko cheek. After they get to know each other feeling, they were even closed than before.

Their hearts that always travel in the same direction was merge into one.

* * *

I felt so weird for the alarm clock part, lol. At first I was thinking of letting Akashi kissed Kuroko on that morning...but it would feel weird...to kiss in the morning following the context that I write...or maybe I'm just thinking too much. [the answer is tooth brushing...LOL!] (I never worry...about this part in old fantasy game/anime fanfiction or the original story. But for modern one...it made me feel like...uhh...isn't that looked _.

I still have a few ideas up my sleeves for this pairing. (But I can do the other pairing too but my interest right now is these 2 boys. XD )

Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
